2020 - (01/10/2020) The January Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪January 10, 2020 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Enjoy the monthly adjustments to Ambuscade and beastmaster job changes. Event-related *'Records of Eminence have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The Monthly Records of Eminence objectives have been changed. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'Domain Invasion has undergone the following adjustments.' **The amount of time that must pass until the regular monsters appear will now decreased based on the number of participants. **The maximum HP of monsters will now increase based on the number of participants. **Upon the conclusion of a Domain Invasion, the message that displays in the log now indicates the total number of Domain Points you have earned for the day, as well as your current total of points held. *'Beastmasters have undergone adjustments.' **The merit point category “Sic Recast” has been adjusted. ::: * The minimum recast time for Ready is 10 seconds per charge when taking into account all effects from merit points and equipment. ::*The following abilities of pets summoned with the job ability Call Beast have been adjusted so that their enhancement effects are also granted to the beastmaster. ::::Secretion / Rage / Bubble Curtain / Scissor Guard / Metallic Body / Harden Shell / Water Wall / Zealous Snort ::*The following abilities of pets summoned with the job ability Call Beast have been adjusted so that the delay between inputting the command and activation is now 0.25s. ::::Head Butt / Dream Flower / Wild Oats / Leaf Dagger / Scream / Roar / Razor Fang / Claw Cyclone / Tail Blow / Fireball / Blockhead / Brain Crush / Infrasonics / Lamb Chop / Sheep Charge / Sheep Song / Bubble Shower / Big Scissor / Needle Shot / ??? Needles / Frog Kick / Spore / Queasyshroom / Numbshroom / Danceshroom / Silence Gas / Dark Spore / Power Attack / Hi-Freq Field / Rhino Attack / Spoil / Cursed Sphere / Venom / Sandblast / Sandpit / Venom Spray / Mandibular Bite / Soporific / Gloeosuccus / Palsy Pollen / Geist Wall / Numbing Noise / Nimble Snap / Cyclotail / Toxic Spit / Double Claw / Grapple / Spinning Top / Filamented Hold / Chaotic Eye / Blaster / Suction / Drainkiss / Sudden Lunge / Spiral Spin / Noisome Powder / Acid Mist / TP Drainkiss / Scythe Tail / Ripper Fang / Chomp Rush / Charged Whisker / Purulent Ooze / Corrosive Ooze / Back Heel / Jettatura / Choke Breath / Turtle Stomp / Aqua Breath / Wing Slap / Beak Lunge / Intimidate / Recoil Dive / Sensilla Blades / Tegmina Buffet / Molting Plumage / Swooping Frenzy / Sweeping Gouge / Pentapeck / Tickling Tendrils / Stink Bomb / Nectarous Deluge / Nepenthic Plunge / Somersault / Foul Waters / Pestilent Plume / Pecking Flurry / Sickle Slash / Acid Spray / Spider Web / Infected Leech / Gloom Spray / Disembowel / Extirpating Salvo ::*The following abilities of pets summoned with the job ability Call Beast have been adjusted so that there is no delay between inputting the command and activation. ::::Secretion / Rage / Bubble Curtain / Scissor Guard / Metallic Body / Harden Shell / Water Wall / Zealous Snort Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'Additional items are now storable via the Porter Moogle' **Storage Slip 14 Voluspa Knuckles / Voluspa Knife / Voluspa Sword / Voluspa Blade / Voluspa Axe / Voluspa Chopper / Voluspa Scythe / Voluspa Lance / Voluspa Katana / Voluspa Tachi / Voluspa Hammer / Voluspa Pole / Voluspa Bow / Voluspa Gun / Voluspa Grip / Voluspa Shield / Hervor Galea / Hervor Haubert / Hervor Mouffles / Hervor Brayettes / Hervor Sollerets / Heidrek Mask / Heidrek Harness / Heidrek Gloves / Heidrek Brais / Heidrek Boots / Angantyr Beret / Angantyr Robe / Angantyr Mittens / Angantyr Tights / Angantyr Boots **Storage Slip 22 Grudge / Model Synergy Furnace Resolved Issues *The issue in Domain Invasion wherein players would not receive Domain Points at the correct time under certain conditions. *The issue in Domain invasion wherein the log message for the Domain Points multiplier would not display under certain conditions. *The issue with hunt registries wherein objectives to defeat monsters were unable to be reported as complete under certain conditions. *The issue wherein trading items to certain NPCs did not function properly under certain conditions. *The issue wherein puppetmasters were unable to equip the voluspa knuckles. Known Issues *The effect radius displayed for the beastmaster pet ability Dream Flower used by the pets Homunculus, Flowerpot Bill, and Flowerpot Ben is incorrect.